


life sucks for Anakin Skywalker

by fictionalfauna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalfauna/pseuds/fictionalfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin growing up and having regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life sucks for Anakin Skywalker

when Anakin is one, his mother rocks him back and forth as tears drip down her face, as she realizes that her baby boy will grow up as a slave. 

when Anakin is four, he runs around, screaming, until Watto comes by, and yells at his mom to control her brat. he's smart for his age, so he realizes that he's the brat in question. he immediately shuts up, he's seen what Watto does to disobedient slaves. 

when Anakin is six, he starts working for Watto. his days consist of constant work in the hot Tatooine sunlight. his mother tries to get less worktime for him, and it works, sort of. he has less work, but when he's not busy, Watto just yells at him. he knows he'll be here all his life. 

when Anakin is nine, he finds out that he can get away from this. all of it. no more Watto, no more beating sun, no more sand that gets into every nook and cranny and stays there. the only problem is that he’ll have to leave his mother behind. she’ll stay on Tatooine, in the harsh weather, under Watto’s “care.” his mother knows that this is the best chance for her boy, and she tells him to go, even as her heart is cracking in two. her baby is going to be a Jedi. hopefully, he'll make the galaxy just a bit better. 

when Anakin is eleven, he learns that being a Jedi isn't all it’s cracked up to be. the first couple of years, he was riding on the high of getting off Tatooine and never looking back, but now, he doesn't know what to do. he knows that it probably wasn’t the best idea to pair the irregular padawan up with the inexperienced Jedi Knight who honestly doesn't know what he’s doing, but what’s done is done and he’s just gotta make it work. 

when Anakin is thirteen, he realizes that he’s good at this. really good. the only problem is that he doesn't know how to focus his emotions into things that matter and instead projects them into things that don't. he can't help it; it's just how he is.

when Anakin is sixteen, he discovers that he has a friend. his master is not exactly the perfect fit for him, and they disagree a lot, but they understand each other and that's all that matters. he doesn't care that Obi-Wan is twice his age, he just knows that this is someone who understands him and who he understands back. 

when Anakin is nineteen, someone he never thought he’s see again comes back into his life just as everything is spinning out of control. so much happens in such a short period of time that he doesn't know what to do and just tries his best. which, when it comes to mental things, is passable at best. things aren't going all that well, but he tries. 

when Anakin is twenty-three, everything breaks and shatters. trust is broken, he doesn't know what to do, and suddenly, he's gone. he's drowning in the depths of his own mind, and no one can help until it's too late. Anakin Skywalker is gone. 

when Anakin is thirty, he has suffered a fate worse than death. he’s an empty,  
emotionless husk of his former self. 

when Anakin is forty-three, his shell cracks a bit for the first time in twenty years. things are happening and he has no idea what to do, so he takes the safe way out. he reverts back into a puppet. he kills one of his closest friends, but he doesn't understand what he’s done because he's not himself. 

when Anakin is forty-six, he snaps the strings holding him in place and directs his lingering bits of power into saving his son. he finally is free.


End file.
